Last Moment Together
by Inufan783
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome are going to a prom? Can Inuyasha handle it? And what is the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Last Moment Together**

He stood there looking at the cool grass at his feet. Everyone had already left, but he stayed, not wanting to leave. It all happened so fast. If only he'd known...if only...

He looked up at the sky feeling the winds' cool breeze pass him playing with his silver hair. He closed his eyes taking in everything around him. The area still smelled of salt from those who cried and wouldn't stop. He could remember everything almost perfectly, but also as if a blur were trying to cover it.

* * *

It was a night she explained every girl waited for their entire school life. She called it a prom.

"It's a small dance at my school where boys and girls, basically who are in a relationship, go to enjoy the night," Kagome explained. It was then that she looked up at the man sitting next to her, Inuyasha, with pleading eyes. A blush formed on her cheeks for what she was about to say. "I wanted to know, Inuyasha. Now that Naraku's gone and Kikyo died in peace..." she continued, her blush growing more so as she was nearing the question she always wanted to ask him. "And everything is in peace and... well...I guess you find my point on that." She heard him chuckle as she stumbled for words, making her blush deepen. "Do you want to go with me? You know...to the prom?" She sounded very shy with hope in her voice.

Inuyasha stared at her as he thought. He and Kagome weren't actually in a relationship, were they? He had always wanted to tell her how he felt, but was afraid that she might reject him. But before, he never admitted it because of the fact that demons would use her to get to him. Back then it was fear of her getting hurt. Now, ... now it was fear of being rejected. He sighed. Why would she ask him, a worthless half-demon, to go with her to a prom? And on the night of the new moon?

"Why ask me?" He couldn't help but ask. His voice turned to a jealous tone. "Why don't you ask that Hojo guy? The one who you always say gives you gifts all the time?" Kagome looked at him softly. She knew that jealous voice too well.

"Because I want to be with you."

"Me?" He looked at her noticing...love? Was that love in her eyes?

"Inuyasha...I wouldn't go with another boy because I wouldn't trust them. Hojo is nice, but I just don't like him that way." The blush on her cheeks started to fade for relaxing, but was still there.

Inuyasha smiled softly at the woman next to him. The woman who changed him a way Kikyo couldn't. Kikyo died during the battle with Naraku just 2 weeks earlier. After the battle Kagome had comforted him. Ever since then, he had been nice to her whenever they were alone. He still wasn't ready to show his emotions in public. His pride was too great for him to do such a thing.

"I trust you Inuyasha. I know I can trust you. I have been the last 3 years."

"Alright. I'll go. But something tells me I have to do something I won't like."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the hanyou sitting next to her. She scooted closer to him. She felt Inuyasha tense as she gently placed her head on his shoulder, and then felt him relax. She was happy he had accepted the offer.

"And don't tell the monk about this. If he found out I was going to this 'prom' of yours knowing what they do there, I will never hear the end of it." Inuyasha sighed. The last thing he needed was Miroku nagging at him about it. Kagome giggled again at the thought of Miroku following everywhere the hanyou went talking about the prom. Knowing that he would bring up something that would make Inuyasha blush or want to strangle the monk at saying something perverted. Like Inuyasha making his move on her. And, just like always, he would never learn his lesson. Miroku and Sango decided to go on with their wedding, which was 6 days earlier. Kagome felt happy for the couple. But for Miroku, old habits die hard. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was happy for the couple, too, even if he didn't show or mention it.

For everyone, it was hard to believe it. Naraku, after 50 years of being born and 3 years of fighting the gang, was now dead. Kikyo was now in peace.

_"I will not take you to hell Inuyasha. You do not deserve it," Kikyo said, her back facing everyone after the battle. It was hard to tell if she was serious because of the dark night. "You deserve better. You weren't the one who killed me. I cannot have your love Inuyasha."_

_"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned, noticing Kagome tense at his answer. Everyone now stared at Inuyasha as Kikyo turned to see him._

_"Come with me Inuyasha. We will talk alone," Kikyo ordered more than asked as she started walking off. Inuyasha took one glance back at the gang, mainly Kagome, and followed._

_Once they were out of site, Kagome fell silent. Miroku and Sango had been comforting her until Inuyasha came back about an hour later. They all looked at him, and Kagome forced herself to._

_Inuyasha merely smiled weakly at the gang and walked past them. They all stood shocked. Inuyasha had smiled at them! And behind that smile, they all saw sadness in his eyes. There was no mistake about it. Kagome stood up and followed Inuyasha. That question would never go away until she asked it._

_At a small clearing, Kagome found Inuyasha staring at the stars above._

"_Inuyasha…is something wrong?" she asked as she sat down beside him._

_Inuyasha didn't answer, but merely put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close._

"_Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome asked the hanyou that was now hugging her shoulders and looking at the stars at the same time. Kagome had to talk softly to him. She felt he needed comforting._

"_Kikyo… she's gone."_

"_What do you mean, Inuyasha?"_

"_She went to hell alone. She told me, if I die, someone would be really sad."_

_Kagome's eyes widened at the familiar words. She told Kikyo that when they were stuck in the cave. As her eyes softened, Kagome looked up at the stars and found one in particular._

_Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was looking at the same star he had grown up with. "Its name…" he started. Kagome looked at him wanting to hear more._

"_Its name…the star's… is Ki Hoshi."_

"_Spirit Star?" Kagome asked amazed. "Not that I'm complaining, but who told you that?"_

"_When I was younger, my mother told me that if I had problems, to look up at Ki Hoshi."_

"_Really?" Kagome looked back up at the star, snuggling more closely to Inuyasha. She felt safe with him there. As she stole a small glance at Inuyasha, she saw he had a soft smile on his lips and his eyes soft and full of love._

_Wait!_

_Love?_

_She didn't quite know what that meant, but she had a hint. She leaned her head on his shoulder as falling stars started to streak across the sky._

"_You know, Kikyo's right." Kagome couldn't help it. She felt like saying it._

"_What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked at her curiously._

"_She was right when she said that. If you were to die, someone would be really sad." A small tint of blush made it's way to Kagome's cheeks._

_Inuyasha looked back up thinking and smiled feeling better._

"_Yeah. I guess that's true."_

It was the night of the prom. Inuyasha was right when he said he would have to do something he wouldn't like.

A tuxedo.

He didn't like it. He felt like a stiff board. Not to mention he thought he looked stupid wearing it. Even though Kagome's family gave him good compliments, he still thought he looked stupid.

He sat on the living room couch waiting for Kagome to finish getting ready. Her mother had made all the arrangements for the prom. Including buying the outfits and renting a night black limo with lights that lit up on the outside and inside. She wanted her daughter's prom to be perfect.

Inuyasha was getting a bit tired of waiting. To him, the sooner they start it the sooner they finish it. He never really understood _why_ there was such a thing as the 'prom.'

Soon, all thought was lost and changed to Kagome as he looked up the stairs as saw her walking down with a lavendar dress with flowers stitched on it. Her hair gently fell onto her shoulders, part of it pulled up to a clip, as she wore light lip-gloss and light blush.

Everything around Inuyasha seemed to vanish as he stared in wonder at how beautiful Kagome looked. He didn't even hear them calling to him until Kagome smiled at him and stood right next to him.

"Alright! Smile for the camera!" Kagome's grandfather said as he held up the camera and took the picture.

"Be careful you two. This night should be perfect for the both of you." Kagome's mother gave her daughter a hug as they walked out the house and into the beautiful night black limo with lights hanging on the sides and top to give off a glimmering light. Being a gentleman, Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome. Her grandfather had been given Inuyasha lessons on being a gentleman, accompanied by Souta of course.

Once settled in, Kagome gave the driver the signal to start driving to the school gym, where the prom was to be held. Kagome was very excited. Finally going to a prom! And with the one person she can trust most, Inuyasha!

She sighed as she let her mind drift to what would happen once there. Taking a prom picture, introducing Inuyasha to all her friends, dancing, and finally, what she's always wanted. She might even be able to spend time with Inuyasha on a special occasion. She sighed again as she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder just like when she asked him to come with her. She slowly closed her eyes relaxing as a smile made it's way to her lips.

Inuyasha looked down at her. Again, everything around him vanished. He wanted this moment to last forever. For time to stop and let them be.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for some with me. It means a lot."

A smile appeared on his feature once again. He was happy that she was happy. Even more so that he was the reason for her happiness.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I came as well."

Silence fell on them, until a bright light came from outside the car window and getting brighter and bigger.

"Kagome...what's that?" There was something strange in his voice. It sounded like worry. So Kagome looked out the window. And just before she could scream, or even make a noise, the light enveloped everything...

* * *

Inuyasha walked up to a carved stone standing on the ground and kneeled in front of it.

And for the first time...

A tear streaked down his face.

Then another.

And another.

Soon, tears fell freely down his face and onto the ground soil. He placed a white rose in front of the stone as he let the tears fall. He didn't care about his pride anymore. He didn't care who saw him. He didn't care about his life. He didn't care anymore.

He stood up and started walking away, bangs covering his eyes.

He took one last look at the grave stone and left.

One the grave stone read:

Kagome Higurashi

Great daughter, sister, and friend.

Will always be remembered.

Will never be forgotten.

Killed by a drunk driver at the age of 18.

Lived: 1982-2000


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Author's Note

To a lot of people that have been complaining and not reviewing, I have made up my mind to post this.

I AM NOT A KAGOME HATER! I never was and I .:hope to:. never will be. Inuyasha and Kagome are an EXCELLENT couple and should not be seperated. I didn't write this out of joy or happiness. Nope. If I were someone else, I'd hate myself as well. But I did not intend for anyone to think I am a Kagome/Inuyasha hater. I don't write stories like that just because I hate the couples, pairings, or characters,... unlike _someone_. I'm not going to mention your name Frost.

And so, I was very sad to write this myself. I didn't really like the idea either. It never would have happened in the series anyway. The only reason I wrote this story was to give the lesson of "Don't Drink ad Drive." You could loose a loved one or a close one. You could loose anyone for that matter. In this story, Inuyasha lost Kagome. Like I said, you could loose ANYONE in an accident like that.

So please, stay safe and don't drink and drive.

Inufan783 (Kag/Inu supporter, not hater)


End file.
